The Wolf and the Lion
by coldgazeproduction
Summary: Lynn Kaldwell was your average girl. That was, until she moved to Japan. All this crazy shit happens, and then she's suddenly thrown into the mafia world as the 5th generation Elyttrico User AND 10th generation Vongola Lightning Guardian! Having a bad past and the worst mom ever doesn't help it either... 27xOC, 18xOC First story, please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**CGP: My first fanfiction! Yaaaaaaaayyyyy! I can't wait! Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Strike: Me! Me! *waves paws in the air***

**CGP: Alright, Strike. You can go.**

**Strike: Yes! Coldgaze does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! in any way. If she did… I don't know what'll happen.**

**CGP: I take offense in that. -_- Let's get started…**

**The Wolf and the Lion**

Prologue

_Two lone figures _walked silently under the moonlight, their footsteps echoing slightly through the bare street.

"Julia? Matthew?" someone asked, making them jump in surprise.

"Reborn? Is that you?" the smaller one replied, the voice female.

There was a small _plop_ and a small figure stepped into the light from the lamp post. The figure had a black suit on and a fedora that rested on its spiky black hair with an orange stripe running across it. The baby set his charcoal gaze on the couple.

"Julia, Matthew, what are you doing here?" For some reason, the infant knew there was something with these two that he needed to know, and asking them why they were here might make him learn the truth.

"Well, didn't you hear?" the other figure asked, this time male. When Reborn sent his annoyed 'no-I-didn't-so-explain' glare on Matthew, Matthew silently gulped and replied, "W-well, we recently moved here. The whole family-well, Ian went to Italy for some reason."

Then, it struck the Sun Arcobaleno. Their daughter was the 5th Elyttrico User (1). "How are Lynn, Ashley, and Strike?"

Matthew looked at Reborn and replied, "Fine, why?"

"No reason."

"Why are _you_ here, Reborn?" Julia asked curiously.

"I'm here to tor-tutor the 10th Vongola Boss." He smirked while reaching for his chameleon. A thought struck him again and he frowned. "But don't you realize how Lynn feels about moving here? Won't she miss her friends back in the United States?"

The mother of 3 shrugged and replied, "She can make friends here. If she doesn't, then I'll whoop her ass again." The baby frowned at that.

"Don't you realize-?"

Julia interrupted, "Oh! We gotta go, Reborn! Nice to see you again!" She grabbed her husband's arm and ran in the opposite direction. Matthew yelped.

Reborn followed their fleeing forms in a narrowed fashion, glaring. Leon crawled onto his arm and transformed into a gun. Aggravated the Arcobaleno shot the air which disrupted the silence and walked away, fedora shadowing his eyes.

**CGP: Was that good? Did I make Reborn OOC? Please tell me in your reviews. I need to know! T.T**

**Strike: Don't worry, Coldgaze! I'm sure you did fine. *pats shoulder* Please review to cheer her up! She needs it!**

**CGP: I did horrible! I know I did! T.T**


	2. Chapter 2

**CGP: I baaaaaaacccckkkkkkkk! Thank you so much for the reviews! They're deeply appreciated!**

**Strike: Thank you! Nyah~!**

**CGP: Last chapter, we learned about Julia and Matthew, the main character's parents! And that Lynn is the 5****th**** generation Elyttrico User, which is obviously translated to Electric User. What that is will be explained in later chapters. Onward to the story!**

**Strike: Coldgaze does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Bye!**

**The Wolf and the Lion**

Chapter 1

_"Lynn, wake up!" _Paws landed on her stomach and shook her roughly. "Lynn, you'll be late for school id you don't wake up!

At that, Lynn's eyes snapped open. She sat up quickly and looked at the clock with her different shaded blue eyes to the clock. They widened and Lynn dashed out of bed to her closet, skimming through all the articles of clothing. With a scowl she pulled out her uniform. _There is no way in hell that I am wearing a damn skirt._

_'Flashback:_

_Knuckles rapping on her new door made Lynn look up._

_"Come in," she drawled, bored as hell. Julia entered with a cheerful smile and a bag of blue and white clothes inside._

_Julia tossed the bag to Lynn, who caught it expertly, and said, "This is your new school uniform for Namimori." Lynn stopped swinging her legs._

_"Uniform?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone. Her eye twitched._

_Julia nodded, still smiling, seeming to not notice her daughter's tone. The smile dropped to a scowl and she hissed, "Deal with it, whitey." She slammed the door with a force that shook the house._

_End of Flashback'_

A black cat with a white zigzag streak down her spine, vertical blue zigzags on her cheeks, and yellow streaks slashing horizontally down her legs came speeding after Lynn.

"Hurry, L. You should've gone to bed earlier."

"Shut up, Strike! I know but I was talking to Ian!"

The cat sighed but grabbed the toast that was on the table and tossed it to her owner who was currently shoving on her shoes. Lynn caught it with her mouth awkwardly. "Manks, Wike." Lynn said her voice muffled by the bread.

The cat purred in amusement at the tone. "Don't talk with your mouth full, L. You should know not to be rude."

'L' rolled her eyes at that. She grabbed her bag and yelled, "I'm leaving." She opened the door and ran out, Strike tailing after her.

**Strike: I APPEARED IN THIS CHAPTER! OMG!**

**CGP: How come you're calm and MATURE in the story but you are hype and ANNOYING here?**

**Strike: …**

**CGP: *sigh* Lynn and Strike were introduced in this chapter, as well as the relationship between Julia and Lynn (only slightly). In the next chapter, Lynn will be a new student at Namimori and the KHR plot will begin! :3 Can't wait!**

**Strike: Leave a review please! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CGP: I noticed that previous chapters are short, so I hope this'll make up for it. I hope this is long O_O'**

**Strike: Me too! By the way, now the chapters will be long since the KHR plot is on! Yay! Some may be longer, some may be shorter. *shrug* Who knows?**

**CGP: Sadly, I do not own KHR! and I never will. *pout* See ya!**

**Strike: Bye!**

**The Wolf and the Lion**

Chapter 2

_Dashing out the _door, Lynn hustled down the sidewalk and nearly ran into her new neighbor who… for some reason, had a baby on his head? Weird…

Her neighbor turned his head from hearing hurried footsteps and paused in his actions, smiling. "Hi, Lynn-san!" Tsuna chirped. Lynn smiled and returned the greeting with a nod. Strike padded up on the sidewalk and sat there, staring intently at the infant on Tsuna's head.

Lynn thought she should point out about the baby, but when her mouth opened, the baby pointed a gun at her in a silent threat to keep mum. She swallowed nervously as she eyed the gun. It certainly wasn't a toy…

"Dame-Tsuna, you better hurry." the baby spoke.

Lynn's jaw dropped to the ground. That infant just spoke in perfect freaking English! That's impossible!

The baby smirked at her- STILL NOT NORMAL FOR A BABY- and put away the gun. The fluffy haired brunette seemed to realize that too and he gasped. "I gotta go, Lynn-san! See you at school!"

Lynn managed to wave as her neighbor and friend dashed off without noticing the PERFECT-TALKING-AND-KINDA-SCARY baby was on his head.

Strike purred, "Lynn, close your mouth. You can choke on a fly!"

Lynn snapped her mouth shut and asked, "How the hell aren't you shocked?!" The cat just shrugged.

"Let's get to school."

Swinging her legs like a child Lynn watched as Tsuna stretched his hand out to a girl she learned was the 'school idol' and practically yelled, "Sasagawa Kyoko! Please go on a date with me!"

_At least he said please. _Lynn thought at the scene. Shrugged her shoulders, she started petting her feline.

Kyoko took one look at his boxers and took off, ducking her head in embarrassment. The flame on Tsuna's head died out as he watched her flee. Disappointed and flustered, Tsuna fell down.

A pile of clothes landed on his fluffy head and Reborn landed with a green parachute. He held up a bullet and began saying info about a "Dying Will" bullet but Lynn tuned it out.

Mochida, who was sent flying from her neighbor, stomped up to the brunette and growled, "You pervert!" He put a fist up to punch him but Lynn narrowed her eyes at him.

She got in Mochida's way and blocked the punch, grabbing his fist swiftly and flipping him to the ground. "Don't touch him you bastard." she hissed. The upper classmate struggled to get up but when he did, he sent a glare in her direction and started walking into the school.

Tsuna widened his eyes in shock and murmured, "Whoa…"

Looking at him, Lynn grinned and held out a hand for him. Smiling, he gratefully took it and pulled himself up. He rubbed his neck as his cheeks turned a pinkish color when he muttered, "Thanks, Lynn-san…"

Lynn waved a hand to dismiss it with a cheeky grin. Footsteps sounded from behind her and she looked. A raven haired boy with narrowed ice cold eyes stalked up to them with a dark haired brunette tagging behind him.

"Lynn, what did you do?!"

"He tried to hit our sweet, innocent neighbor Ashley! So I just slammed his ugly face into the ground because the ground loves him." Lynn chirped with her cheery grin. Everyone sweat dropped with the exception of the black haired male.

The bell rung for students to get to class when he finally spoke. "Half-naked kid, get to class." He turned his head to Lynn and said, "You too."

Hurriedly, she ducked her head in apology and hustled inside. Ashley waved at her and Tsuna.

Walking into the classroom, Tsuna slumped after hearing all the jeers about coming from all the boys. Lynn smiled sympathetically and patted his back reassuringly.

One kid laughed and looked at the boy. "Yo, Tsuna! Mochida said he challenged you to a kendo duel."

"Eh? A duel?"

"Yeah! Since you embarrassed Kyoko!"

Lynn nudged him and whispered, "Ignore them. Come on, let's get to our seats."

Tsuna nodded and allowed her to drag him to their seats. He smiled. _She kinda reminds me of a child… So cute… _His cheeks turned a bright pink.

After the bell rang for the end of the day, Lynn was disappointed. Tsuna ran off somewhere and probably wasn't coming back.

She sighed as she packed up everything and started heading out. _He's too much of a chicken… If he wants to win Kyoko's heart, he has to be brave. That idiot…_ Her heart seemed to hurt as she thought that, but she shook it off.

Heading out the door she paused in her steps and glanced back. There was a baby standing on the outside of the window with a mouse on her shoulder. The baby had a pale green pacifier and was wearing a black jacket that formed a peace sign when it zipped up and ripped jeans. She also had glasses. The mouse was pure white with leaf green eyes.

The infant stared back at her with lavender eyes before she turned her back pointedly and jumped off. Lynn, instead of being shocked or worried that she had just jumped down, narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

_Why does it seem like I know her?_

Lynn sat down, gazing at the match between Tsuna and that jerk Mochida. Tsuna just walked in and already he looked like he was ready to pee his pants. Mochida smirked at the uncertainty in his eyes.

Suddenly feeling curious, she asked the infant beside her, "Hey Reborn? What would happen if you shot a girl with the 'Dying Will' bullet?" She used quotation motions with her fingers when she said "Dying Will" since she still didn't believe all this.

Reborn smirked as Leon crawled in his hands and transformed into his gun. "Do you really want to know?"

Cheeks inflaming at the thought, Lynn shook her head furiously. "No, now I don't…" she muttered.

_Julia would be mad at me by now. But what do I care? She doesn't care about me anyway. _The brunette thought with a scowl.

After a while, seeing her neighbor run around like a scaredy-cat looked absolutely embarrassing and irritating. Lynn bit back a growl and yelled, "Tsuna, be a man and face that jerk!"

After hearing that, her neighbor stopped and looked in her direction. Reborn took advantage of that and quickly shot Tsuna in the forehead.

Tsuna fell backward on to the ground with his eyes wide. Then his expression took a determined look and he darted up, his clothes magically tearing away from him. "REBORN! I WILL BEAT MOCHIDA WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Mochida looked taken aback and baffled but swung his sword. Tsuna broke through it and tackled him to the ground. He raised a hand as if he were to chop him, but instead he ripped off a handful of his hair.

Lynn's face hit the floor. Grumbling she muttered, "I didn't mean that, Tsuna… Ow, dang that hurt. I think I broke my nose.."

Reborn, being the awesome baby he is, held out a band-aid for her and she took it gratefully, still staring at the scene in front of her. Gingerly placing on her nose, she grimaced as blood began to pool down. "Ow.."

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!"roared Tsuna, thus he began to pulling Mochida's hair one handful at a time.

"Oh my god…" Lynn moaned.

The announcer fearfully darted up a flag; Tsuna's flag.

Before-mentioned boy ceased in hair-ripping when Mochida was completely bald and the flame died out.

Lynn tensed when the gym was silent but wailed when it erupted in cheers. Reborn let a smirk slip. Turning to Lynn, it dropped to a grim look. "Lynn, you might want to get home."

Lynn looked at him in confusion and asked, "Why?"

He didn't answer.

She took one last look at him and jumped down. Preparing to walk out, she saw a guy blocking the way. He had silver hair and olive green eyes. He seemed to be focusing on someone behind her but when he felt her stare, he returned it with a glare. He huffed, muttered something and left.

Lynn watched him go, before she turned around after hearing footsteps. Tsuna was taken aback when she spun on her heel to face him but he smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

"T-thanks, L-Lynn-san… I wouldn't have won if you hadn't called out that…." His cheeks turned a pale pink.

Lynn grinned and patted his back affectionately. "No problem, dude! I thought you needed it. Now, you might want to put some clothes on or else you'll get chilly." She patted his shoulder and ran out laughing, leaving him confused and flustered.

Running home was a breeze for the brunette. But walking into her house, on the other hand, was the real problem.

As soon as she walked in, chaos started. Her different shaded eyes landed on totally wreckage. The house was a mess, the dished were piled high and dirty, and was that a lawn mower?

Julia took notice of her and immediately stomped up to her daughter, shoving a finger at her face.

"Where have you been?! Since you weren't here, the house is a mess because of you! Why weren't you here doing your chores like a good daughter, huh, whitey!?"

Lynn glared at her mother and said, "You don't tell me what to do, you old hag. Besides, this is your house, isn't it? Shouldn't you be in charge of this house?"

Cheeks reddening in anger, Julia opened her mouth to retort but a new voice interrupted, "Julia, Lynn, stop now. I have had enough of your bickering."

They both turned their heads and gasped. "Reborn!"

The Arcobaleno lifted his fedora from his eyes and turned his gaze towards the mother. "Have you told her yet?"

_Told me what? Like she would. All that would come out of her mouth would be snotty comments or rude remarks._

Julia blinked and when realization smacked her in the face, she shook her head.

Reborn let out a sigh. Looking at Lynn he said, "Lynn, you are in the mafia. You are the 5th Elyttrico User and 10th generation Vongola Lightning Guardian."

The words struck her heart in a way she didn't even now was possible. Everything around her seemed to be frozen in time.

_I'm… in the mafia?_

She managed to make out very softly, "What?"

**CGP: OMGTHATWAS12ANDAHALFPAGESLONG!**

**Strike: That's a lot!**

**CGP: IKR?! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! This must be really long!**

**Strike: *nods* Yep!**

**CGP: See ya in chapter 3! Bye bye!**

**Strike: Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CGP: I'm back with an update! :D**

**Strike: Last time, we learned that Lynn is the 5****th**** Elyttrico User!**

**CGP: You'll find out what that means in this chapter. ^.^**

**Strike: Coldgaze doesn't own KHR and never will! Bye!**

**CGP: See ya!**

**The Wolf and the Lion**

Chapter 3

_I'm… in the mafia?_

She managed to make out a very soft, "What?"

It was like receiving devastating news. That sense of dread pooling at your stomach and that uncertainty clawing at your mind was sickening. She couldn't believe it. She was in the mafia. That can't be true!

Julia, for once in her life, was worried about her. Her eyes were usually lazy and bright. She always seemed chipper. Her body, usually lax, was as stiff as a rock. Yet she was always moving in a certain way. Her skin, which was hated by the mother, was as pale as copy paper. There was some kind of color to her skin back then. But right now, it kinda scared her. Her daughter was frozen with fear.

Small footsteps managed to echo through the deathly silence. Strike closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Lynn... I shouldn't have kept this secret for so long. I apologize."

Strike felt really guilty. Hiding the truth from your best friend is really tough. But now that it's revealed, you should feel relieved, right? How come Strike didn't feel that way? It must be the way she took it in. Lynn was frozen, pale as a sheet, and utmost terrified.

_I can't be in the mafia! I'm not violent and I can't shoot a single gun! He must be kidding. I know he is._

"I'm not kidding, Lynn."

"B-but… I can't be in the mafia!"

Reborn sent a fierce glare at her. "Don't argue. It's true." He sounded fierce.

Lynn swallowed the lump in her throat and asked, "What is an Elyttrico User?"

Strike stepped up with a knowing glance at the Arcobaleno. "An Elyttrico User is someone who can conduct electricity by themselves. The electricity doesn't hurt them, but they feel energized when they absorb it. Each and every Elyttrico Users have a companion with them. A cat. Those cats are called Electro-lines. I am an Electro-line."

Reborn took over. "Elyttrico Users are an unusual mafia group. It's only two people on it and one feline. Elyttrico Users can join other mafia groups and be a part of the group. In this case, Lynn, you are also the 10th Vongola Lightning Guardian. Despite having a low number in the group it is very strong, and one of the top mafia groups out there."

Lynn shook off the shock and nodded shakily at the information. "So, who else is in this group?"

Julia answered this time. "Ashley. She is the advisor for you. Most advisors do not have the same electric ability like the Elyttrico Users, but the 3rd was able to control lightning. Ashley is also the 10th Vongola Wind Guardian."

"What are you, Reborn? You can't be a real baby. You speak Japanese perfectly and you have a chameleon that can transform into a gun."

Reborn smirked and lowered his fedora. "I am a hitman. In fact, I am an Arcobaleno."

Strike nodded. "Arcobaleno are adults that transform into babies from a curse. They are a part in the mafia as well."

Lynn soaked in the info. Her shock was leaving her quickly. What was this feeling? Was it excitement?

Sudden pain struck her right hand. She choked on her saliva and let out a pained scream. Something was burning against her palm. She swallowed down another scream and gasped.

"What… Gah! What's happening…?!"

Reborn walked to her and took her hand. Squinting, she could barely see him through all the pain. The baby inspected it.

"You're getting your mark."

_My… mark? What's that?_

When the agony ceased, Lynn was breathless from the pain and what was on her hand.

A black lightning bolt was sketched diagonally across her palm. It was sparking with small sparks that tickled her.

Strike padded up and nosed it. She sneezed. "Yep. That's it."

"Hold up," Lynn interrupted, "what is this mark?"

The Arcobaleno piped up, "Your mark proves that you are the 5th Elyttrico User."

As Reborn spoke, Lynn traced it. The sparks intensified as she did that. _It looks cool… _She thought in awe.

"And every mafia member has to have a weapon, right? Reborn, would you do the honors?"

Reborn smirked. Out of his hat he pulled out a long rope. Lynn gaped. A whip! Her favorite weapon! How did he know? Still in awe, she reached out and picked it up.

"Whoa…" she breathed.

The handle was pitch black with green lightning bolts acting as grips. The rest was a dark brown color with rough edges to damage her opponents even more.

Strike purred and mewed, "Welcome to the mafia, Lynn Kaldwell, 5th Elyttrico User and 10th Vongola Lightning Guardian."

**CGP: Let me guess. This was a filler chapter, wasn't it?**

**Strike: I guess. At least you explained a lot. I think.**

**CGP: Ya… Well, tell me what you think of this chapter in a review. Which reminds me-**

**Strike: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CGP: You took the words right out of my mouth. See ya later!**

**Strike: Bye! Nyah~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CGP: Alright, last chapter was really short… Sorry about that.**

**Strike: Please forgive us!**

**CGP: Strike, can you tell the dear readers what happened in the last chapter?**

**Strike: Sure! Lynn had just accepted being the 5****th**** Elyttrico User and 10****th**** Vongola Lightning Guardian!**

**CGP: Today's chapter will be in Ashley's POV. ^.^**

**Strike: Coldgaze does not own KHR! Bye!**

**CGP: See ya!**

**The Wolf and the Lion**

Chapter 4

_Ashley's POV_

_Wondering in the _school hallways, Ashley patted the sheaths to her twin swords. No students left. Smiling, she started heading to the committee room when she spotted the one she was looking for.

"Hibari! I checked everywhere. There are no more students."

Hibari looked at her blankly. "Go home. I'll lock up."

Grinning, Ashley nodded and dashed off. Her dark brown locks fluttered everywhere. When she reached the exit, she busted out the door, leaving dents, and yipped, "I'm free!"

"Be quiet."

"Huh?" Confused at the new voice, Ashley looked around.

"Up here." spoke the voice.

The brunette followed the direction of the noise. A baby sat there on branch of a tree beside her, a roadrunner cocking its head beside him. The baby was where a grey cloak but you could see his face. He had pale white skin and ebony hair that frame his face. His grey eyes bored down in hers. A silver pacifier hung from his neck.

He tilted his head cockily. "You must be Ashley Kaldwell, 10th Vongola Wind Guardian."

_10__th__ Vongola Wind Guardian? What's that? _Ashley furrowed her eyebrows. "And what's it to you?" she retorted.

He smirked. "I see. You don't know what I mean, don't you?"

_Cocky bastard…._

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Who are you?"

The infant stood and jumped off the branch, landing perfectly on his two feet. "Me? I am Shift, Wind Arcobaleno."

_Wind Arcobaleno? He has the same 'Wind' thing…_

Shift notice her unease and sighed. "Fine. I'll explain," he grinned, "after you fight me."

Ashley's green eyes enlarged. _"What?"_

Shift rolled his eyes. "Battle me. I want to see what your battle skills are."

Ashley bit her lip. Should she fight him? He would explain what the hell was going on. But would it be worth it? Maybe.

Nodding, she accepted the challenge. Shift smirked. The roadrunner reached into its feathers and pulled out a dagger. Ashley pulled out her swords.

Shift made the first move. He ran toward her at impossible speeds and threw a dagger at her.

Ashley dodged it and watched him carefully. His speed was high, but his defense was weak. She pinpointed out many weak points. After each time he threw a dagger, he was left weak. If she was able to get to him without getting hit, she would surely win.

"Don't get distracted!"

Snapping out of it, Ashley deflected a dagger and started dashing to him. Shift smirked. "Too slow!" He threw a dagger at her. She didn't have time to dodge and it cut her arm.

She winced. _Get serious, Ashley. That cut is deep so he's not going easy. _Nodding, she began charging at him again. He tossed another but she evaded it. _Now!_

Ashley raised both swords and slashed in an x.

_CLANG!_

"What?" Ashley narrowed her eyes. He had brought out two daggers and blocked her attack.

Taking advantage of her distraction, Shift lifted his right arm and slashed her arm again and again. Ashley grunted at the assault and tried to move back but found herself stuck. She looked down. A thick rope was wrapped around her legs and made sure she couldn't move.

"How the hell did that get there?" she mumbled. _The roadrunner! _The brunette gritted her teeth together. This guy was clever.

Shift chuckled. "Found out my trick, eh?"

Ashley smirked. _So that's his trick? This'll be easy._

While she was thinking, the baby dove in and punched her in the jaw. Stumbling back, she fell on her bottom. Blood trickled down her mouth.

High-speed dagger flew at her and pinned her to a tree. When her back hit the trunk, she winced with a grunt. "Damn you…."

"Looks like I win." Shift smirked.

Out of her peripheral vision Ashley spotted her sword just in reach. Her tied legs didn't help, but when she kicked her sword around, it twisted and sliced her bindings off. Smiling smugly to counter his smirk, Ashley kicked it at full speed toward it.

Shift's smirk dropped and he couldn't block in time. The sword got his hood, pulling him all the way to the tree he was resting in. He flailed and kicked his leg and thrashed his arms but to no avail. He couldn't reach the sword with his stubby arms so he was trapped.

Ashley tugged; the dagger all popped off and cluttered on the ground. With extreme speed, she was in front of him with the wedge of her blade against his neck. Uneven breaths came from her mouth. "I win."

The Arcobaleno gritted his teeth. Using his disadvantages against him was clever and also unfair. He slumped in defeat. "Yes, you do."

Ashley let out an exhale and pulled the sword from the bark and his hood. "Now, explain what the hell you mean by '10th Vongola Wind Guardian' and 'Wind Arcobaleno'."

Shift landed on the grassy ground and patted it. "Sit. This'll take a while."

The brunette plopped down beside the infant.

"To sum this all up, we both are in the mafia. Yes, I see your shock. Your parents were in the mafia too, and your sister is in it as well. You are in the Vongola, one of the strongest mafia groups out there. You are their Wind Guardian. Lynn is their Lightning Guardian. But to her, you are something else.

"Lynn also is the 5th Elyttrico User. You are her advisor and partner for life. It fits you two perfectly anyways. You loved each other deeply and you never have fights.

"Arcobaleno are adults that were cursed to be infants for the rest of their life. Each of them has a certain attribute. I have the Wind attribute, Reborn is the Sun, and Lila is the Lightning.

"Did that answer your questions?" Without letting her reply, Shift stood up. "I did? Good. Ciao." He vanished into the air, the roadrunner tailing behind him.

Ashley had her mouth open to reject but he disappeared. She face-palmed. _I still don't know what he means by attributes, who this Lila and Reborn are, and what he means by 10__th__ Wind Guardian…_

"Oi, herbivore. Get up and get home. I don't want any one on the school grounds when I lock up."

_Huh? _Ashley looked up. _Oh, Hibari. _She sighed and picked herself up. A grin broke on her face and she dashed off.

"See ya, skylark!"

Hibari watched her go in narrowed eyes before he sighed. Walking to the gates, he closed them and locked up.

_Shift's POV_

"Lila, it's good to see you again."

He placed a kiss on her hand but she didn't take notice. She just stared at the pretty warm colors of the sky as the sun set.

Shift sighed and sat down beside her, still holding the hand he kissed. Lila finally turned her head to him, a rare, small smile placed on her lips.

"I'm sorry, Shift, I was reminiscing to myself."

The Wind Arcobaleno shook his head. "It's alright. I do miss the past…"

Lila leaned against him with a peaceful sigh. Their fingers entwined; they smiled as they remembered their first date.

"If only… we hadn't become Arcobaleno… we would be married and living happy. But no, we're living as babies and to be that forever." Lila murmured, fingers squeezing his tightly.

Shift only grounded his teeth together and clutched her fingers just as tightly. Through his teeth, he growled, "This damn curse won't separate us. I'll find a way to break it so you don't have to worry. There has to be. Hell, I'll work with Verde if I have to."

**CGP: New shipping! I call it! ^.^**

**Strike: That is adorable, I must say.**

**CGP: So now you know about Ashley, Shift, and Lila. Next chapter, Lynn plays volleyball for the first time! See ya later!**

**Strike: Bye! Nyah~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CGP: Look what it is! An update!**

**Strike: Yep! Sorry dear readers for such a long wait!**

**CGP: School is such a pain…. Anyway, let's get started!**

**Strike: Last chapter, we learned that Ashley is the Wind Guardian and a secret baby couple. *grins***

**CGP: *sigh* Such a happy couple… Meanwhile I'm just crushing on anime boys.**

**Strike: Like Tsuna, Gokudera, Giotto, Edwa-**

**CGP: I NEVER SAID TO REVEAL THEM! *turns beet red***

**The Wolf & the Lion**

Chapter 5

_? POV_

_Two figures made _themselves comfortable in the soft couch in the rather dark and messy apartment room. They both made no sound, the mouse giving the occasional squeak, but nothing else. Until the one furthest to the right spoke up.

"Why did you call me here, Reborn? If Shift knows about this…"

"Lila, don't worry. It's about that girl you saw through the window yesterday."

"That girl? I thought she was just a regular one, until she turned around to face me. Her eyes… Could she-"

"Yes."

Lila stared at the Sun Arcobaleno, her fiancé's mortal enemy. Her lavender eyes narrowed. "Then why did you make me come here? Just for that?"

Reborn shook his head and gave her his trademark smirk. "I want you to be her tutor."

* * *

Lynn closed her locker and looked at Tsuna. "Hey, did you hear that we're getting a transfer student today?"

The fluffy haired boy looked thoughtful as he closed his. "Reborn did have that on his list after he woke me up by-"

Containing a chuckle with a smile, she asked, "Getting shocked to death?"

He nodded but did a double-take. "Wait, how did you know?!"

This time Lynn couldn't hold back a small giggle. Seeing his face was priceless. She held up her marked hand and said, "This showed me."

Tsuna observed her palm slowly. The puzzle pieces clicked together. "Did you get a tattoo?"

Lynn's eye twitched and she muttered, "You may be my friend but don't jump to conclusions so quickly!" Strike instantly held the annoyed female as she tried to attack the now cowering Tsuna.

Eventually she calmed down and just weakly glared at him, but it faltered when seeing him. "Damn it. If only you weren't my friend I could strangle you."

Tsuna sweatdropped. Then a thought struck him and he said, "Hey, Lynn-san… A-are you, by a-any chance, i-in the ma-mafia?"

"Mafia? Where did you get that from?"

"I-i-it just came out of random! I-I was just curious! Haha.." He laughed awkwardly after that.

Lynn shrugged instead. "Yes, I am. So what though?"

Tsuna's jaw dropped. How could she be so easy-going about this?! Being in the mafia meant that you could die!

Lynn replied with a roll of her not-the-same-colored eyes and said, "I know what you're thinking. I could die, but I could die protecting my family and friends. I don't mind that. Besides," Her eyes darkened in contrast. "We all die at some point of our life. There is no such thing as eternal life."

* * *

"…introduce…fer…student…"

Tsuna nudged the girl beside him who appeared to be asleep but she lifted her head up after feeling the nudge. Her eyes looked tired but her bright smile pushed the thought of sleep away.

Lynn looked at who the new transfer student was; she narrowed her eyes and glared. It was that kid from yesterday who was at the gym door. She could remember him clearly. The silver hair, olive green eyes, and don't forget that scowl he always had.

"…Hayato Gokudera."

_Hayato? Oh wait, Gokudera. Damn these Japanese customs._

Murmurs immediately started, the first one being: "Hey, isn't he, like, super hot?"

Face palming was reasonable for this. So, Lynn did. _It's just like when I came here… All those fan boys…._ She instantly shudder when she thought of all the love-struck boys chasing her to the rooftop, where she 'interupted' the demon of Namimori's sleep. Thus, she had quite a few (more like 5,000) bruises after the fight.

But now she had her whip, which was strapped securely around her waist like a belt, and whenever one of those fights happens, she would be ready…. If she knows how to use one.

Something blocked her view and she snapped out of her thoughts, nearly growling at Gokudera. He was literally looking down at Tsuna, scowling. Tsuna also seemed to snap out of it, as he panicked when realizing that the new student was glaring at him.

Gokudera 'hmph'ed and rudely knocked down Dame-Tsuna's desk. Lynn could only catch the brunette on his trip to the floor and let his desk fall near him. The teacher fussed at him for doing that but he just ignored it. Lynn watched him go through hateful eyes, already adding him to her kill list.

She lifted Tsuna back to his feet as well as helping him put his desk back in place. Tsuna just gave her an embarrassed but grateful smile, trying to help but instead making things awkward. The fan boys of Lynn glared daggers at him.

A boy next to Tsuna asked him, "Do you know him?" Tsuna just shook his head nervously.

Lynn sighed as she glanced at her friend. She watched as he shrieked in fear when he looked at Gokudera and held his head. _He's hopeless…_

After the bell rang, Tsuna was limp on the desk, a tired look on his face. Lynn rolled her eyes.

A hand landed on his shoulder, causing him and her to look at the person the hand belongs to.

"Yamamoto?"

"Yamamoto?" Lynn echoed. Confused as hell, she decided to just leave the scene. _A volleyball match? Depending on Tsuna? Didn't they see the flame on his head?_

A kick in the face, however, interrupted her thoughts. Surprised, she fell onto her back.

"Rule 1 in the mafia: Never leave your guard down."

"Lynn!"

"What in the-?" Lynn lifted her head so she could see who kicked her; it was Lila. "Y-you!"

Lila smirked. "Hello, Lynn. I'm your tutor now."

"TUTOR?!"

* * *

Lynn stood beside her neighbor who was hesitating to enter the gym. She couldn't find the words to talk to him, so she just awkwardly patted his back. "Maybe this time they won't depend on you as much as Yamamoto." she said, hoping to cheer him up slightly. Instead he just slumped his shoulders and hung his head.

Peeking open the door for them to look through, Tsuna fell to the ground in exasperation. "I can't do this…" he whimpered.

Tempted to step on him, Lynn pulled him back up and replied, "If I have to, you have to."

Tsuna looked at her and sighed. "They are really depending on me…"

The female giggled and gave him a playful shove. "We both may not be good at sports, but we're in this together. If we fail, we fail together, alright?"

Blushing at her choice of words, he nodded. It was good to have someone with him, for him to share the embarrassment.

Finally they walked in- actually, Lynn was dragging him with her- and Kyoko cheered, "Do your best, Tsuna-kun!"

Her friend just gave him a nod and a thumbs up which meant good luck.

They walked up to the team and a boy immediately said, "Good, you're here! Show us your awesome moves!"

_Gah, these people are more than stupid. I clearly saw a flame on his forehead. Why can't they? _Lynn thought, rolling her eyes at the sudden déjà vu moment. But she nearly hit the floor when they totally ignored her and just talked to Tsuna. _Now I know how it feels to be Tsuna…._

Said brunette was going to thank her for the encouragement but his eyes landed on something else. Lynn's eyes followed his gaze and she quickly growled. _Why the hell is Gokudera on this team?_

"We will now begin the match against Year 1 Class A and Year 1 Class C!"

_Shit. Damn. _Saying every single cuss word she knew, the brunette gulped. The whistle blew loudly and the two neighbors shared a nervous glance.

The ball was hit up high to Tsuna's side yet he just stared at it. Yamamoto, being so generous and helpful, hit the ball back.

Yamamoto's fans instantly threw out comments of how great he was.

But it was hit far enough. _Damn it!_ She growled in her head. She ran up and smacked the ball over the net. Her fan boys reacted the same way, just they said different.

"Gah, she's so amazing!"

"Awesome!"

"Sexy~!"

Okay, where the hell did that come from?!

Tsuna gave her a smile which she returned and she whispered, "The next time it gets hit to you, at least try to hit it." He nodded, seeming to forget about how nervous he was.

And what she said did happen. The ball was hit toward her friend and he took her advice. Mimicking her actions early, he went to rebound it back. And failed horribly.

Instead the ball hit his face, hand hitting the air, while he thudded to the ground with the ball. Lynn sighed. Helping him up, she glared at the crowd and whoever was scolding him (a random player) and patted the poor boy's back.

He just looked down, a sad look on his face. "Oi, Tsuna. Don't get all mopey just because you missed your shot. At least you tried, right?"

Tsuna looked back at her, as she was smiling for him to cheer up.

"What a mess."

Lynn glared at Gokudera and snapped, "I haven't seen you do anything!" He retaliated with another scowl directed to her.

Yamamoto grinned and said, "Don't mind, don't mind. Let's keep going."

Sadly, Tsuna's failure wasn't his last. He got hit in the stomach, totally missed the ball, and while serving, the ball hit his face instead of his hand. The crowd was obviously displeased by his actions. They started murmuring that he was a loser again.

Fed up, Lynn marched over to him after the end of the first match and grabbed his collar. Putting him face-to-face Tsuna could see irritation in her blue eyes, her lighter colored one having more than the other. Note: Never, ever, get Lynn angry or irritated.

But she loosened her grip and practically shoved him to the ground.

"Are you playing serious?!"

"If you're playing around, leave! We're playing serious."

Lynn didn't say anything, talking to another girl who looked exactly like her besides the skin, eyes, and hair.

* * *

"What's wrong, Lynn?"

Lynn tossed a glance over her shoulder to look at her neighbor and muttered, "This is getting annoying… Look at the score! We're losing!"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Hey, I don't blame him. His nickname is Dame-Tsuna."

"I know but…. Gah! I was never in a sport so how do I deal with this? You were, and you were amazing at it!"

Her sister patted her shoulder and replied, "Hey, there's a reason why Lila made you in this. Now, get up there and play some volley."

Lynn opened her mouth to protest but Ashley pushed her onto the match, making her stumble and nearly fall.

Ashley grinned and crossed her arms. Hibari glanced beside her, not speaking.

* * *

A blue light nearly hit Lynn as she made her way to Tsuna to apologize. Luckily she jerked her head away just in time and they hit Tsuna's knees.

In an instant, he fell back onto his buttocks. Lynn looked at him, offered her hand, and pulled him up. She didn't say anything but he knew it was an apology for what she did earlier.

The match started without hesitation. The other team served and the ball flew to Tsuna. With a look of determination, he jumped up in order to hit it.

But what he wasn't expecting to fly above the net. Nor was he expecting the volleyball to hit his… _area._

A kid in the audience exclaimed, "He blocked the ball with his organ! I can't believe he would sacrifice a man's most valuable part just to block the ball!"

By the time Tsuna landed, Lynn was rolling on the floor guffawing loudly to the point she was crying. "N-now that's… w-what you c-call a cock block!"

As he jumped up in down muttering in pain, Tsuna's face was a bright red at her comment.

The teammates praised Tsuna and Yamamoto grinned. "Let's turn the tide!"

The rest of the day was spent with the team hitting the ball back in forth, Tsuna 'cock blocking', the crowd roaring, and blocking the ball from losing a point.

Yamamoto threw his arm around Tsuna and cheered, "You really did it, Tsuna!"

Lynn was by them in a second, grinning and giggling. "Good job, Tuna-chan! You really pulled out!"

_Tuna-chan? What kind of name is that? _Tsuna blushed heavily.

"Haha! Quite a friend you have there! Is she your girlfriend?"

Poor Tsuna. His face was brighter than a cherry. "G-g-g-g-girlfriend?!" he squeaked.

The sports star laughed at his reaction and soon, Tsuna and Lynn joined in as well.

_Yamamoto's not as bad as I though, I guess._

But the laughter ceased when Gokudera spoke up. "It's not over. I won't accept it." His head snapped toward Tsuna and he growled, "I'm the one who's supposed to be 10th!"

"10th?" The neighbors echoed.

* * *

"U-um, so what is it, Gokudera-kun?"

Lynn crossed her arms, watching the silverette carefully with a watchful eye.

"If some trash like you becomes the 10th, the Vongola Family is done for."

The Elyttrico User didn't say anything for insulting her friend; she was thinking about what he said. _Vongola Family? That sounds familiar… Wait! That was what Lila told me about!_

"W-why do you know about the Family?"

"You're annoying."

"So are you." Lynn retorted, glaring. Gokudera just glared back.

"This is your end." He brought up two dynamites in his hand. Both Lynn and Tsuna flinched.

"This was faster than I expected."

"Heh, I agree." _That voice…!_

The tree trunk beside them suddenly opened revealing two infants: Reborn and Lila.

Lila gave Gokudera peace sign and jumped on Lynn's shoulder while Reborn smirked and jumped on Tsuna's head.

"Long time no see, Hayato." Lila smirked, now sitting.

"Gokudera Hayato."

"You know him?!" Lynn and Tsuna exclaimed together again.

Lila smacked her head as Reborn replied, "Yup, he's a family member that I called over from Italy."

"He's in the mafia?!" The brunette Lila was on shrieked. _Just how many people I know are in the mafia?! Next, Yamamoto may be next!_

The Lightning Arcobaleno smirked and said, "I remember my first meeting with him. But its Hayato's first time meeting Reborn."

The bomber's expression didn't change as he stated, "So you're the hitman that the 9th has the most trust in, Reborn. I've heard rumors about you."

_Really? Reborn is the person this 9__th__ person trusts so much?_

Gokudera continued, "It better be true that I'm becoming the 10th if I get rid of this guy."

Tsuna took a step back and asked in a frightened tone, "Wh-what are you-"

"Yup, it's true." Reborn chirped.

_Reborn's such a sadistic baby… _"What! Can you even do that? Was it a lie that I'm destined to be 10th?!"

"If you don't want to lose, fight."

"Lynn, do not interrupt this battle. You got that?" Lila said. The brunette opened her mouth to reply but from the glare she received, she kept her mouth shut. "Get home, this won't bother you."

"But-"

"No buts! Get home now. There, I will train you with your whip."

Defeated Lynn glanced at Tsuna who was already getting bombed and started back home.

* * *

Even though she was at her doorway, she could still hear the bombs firing back at her school. She sighed and walked in. Julia was probably asleep since she didn't come up to her and fuss, so Lynn skipped happily to the kitchen to make herself a quick dinner. When she opened her fridge, however, all thoughts of that were gone.

"Cake!"

"No."

With a firm smack on the head, Lynn was at the table, stabbing leftover fettuccini from last night with a grumpy frown. She stuffed some in her mouth while Lila jumped off her shoulder and headed to the window. At the same time, the doorbell rang.

Lynn looked up from her eating, wondering who would ring the doorbell. She got up and walked to the door, grasping the handle firmly and twisting it.

The sight that greeted her shocked her. A blonde Italian man stood at the door with a few men behind him.

The man gave her a charming smile and said, "Hello there, Lynn Kaldwell. I'm Dino Cavallone, your tutor for now."

**CGP: *pants* Done…. Finished that in two freakin' days! How many words… 2,704 words!**

**Strike: That must've been tiresome.**

**CGP: *rolls eyes* Oh! By the way, if you want the character descriptions for any of my stories, there on my profile. ^.^**

**Strike: Coldgaze doesn't own KHR!**

**CGP: Bye!**

**Strike: See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CGP: Man, having other stories to keep up with is hard and fun. I don't know how or why. I'm weird. :P**

**Strike: That means you're awesome!**

**CGP: Yush! Anyway, last chapter we found out that Dino's gonna train Lynn!**

**Strike: Let's get started!**

**The Wolf & the Lion**

Chapter 6

_Lynn's POV_

_Lynn grunted, trying_ to dodge Dino's whip but failing miserably. Her normal house clothes, which are a tank top and shorts, were slightly torn and dirty from her tripping over her own whip. The brunette hissed in pain when Dino got her on the stomach area.

She panted and retaliated with whipping him in the face and kicking his stomach. Dino, surprised by the force of it, skidded backwards and almost fell. He grinned and exhaled loudly. _That girl got some power in her._ _I think she's getting used to it._

Lynn smirked and she was in front of him, her whip around his ankle. She flipped him to the ground and kicked his ribs. He coughed once she did that, wincing.

"That's enough training for now. Let's get some water."

Lynn grinned and picked him up, adjusting her straps of her tank top. Lila jumped down at that time, landing safely on the ground. "Good job, Lynn. You earned this." She took out a big slice of chocolate cake that was left in the fridge the other day. Lynn's mouth watered like a waterfall and she instantly leaped for it. Lila smirked and put it in her other hand, letting Lynn's face hit the ground.

"Now, where's your manners, Lynn?" she chided. Lynn growled at her.

Giving in, Lynn pulled herself up on her knees and put her hands as if she was praying. "Can I please have the cake, Lila?"

Lila put a finger on her chin and thought about it. The brunette whined at her stalling, eyes getting puppy like. The Arcobaleno grinned and handed her the plate. Lynn cheered and literally smashed her face in the cake. Dino sweat dropped.

"Uh… Lynn?"

The brunette looked up at the blonde with cake all over her face, even on her forehead. Dino just shut his mouth, shaking his head.

Later, after Lynn wiped her face clean and fetched two water bottles, she and Dino were staring out her backyard and whatever else was further back in the comfort of a big umbrella. Lynn was sitting on the grass, not afraid of getting grass stains on her black and blue shorts. Dino was sitting in a chair like a professional, unlike Lynn who was yawned loudly.

"Hey, Lynn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you hate your mother so much?"

Lynn took a long sip of her water as if to prolong it but she put down her bottle and leaned back until her back hit the ground. Her arms were far away from her body as if she was going to make a snow angel with her bottle in her left hand.

"She's racist, to be blunt. She doesn't like me for my skin yet everyone else doesn't like my eyes."

She raised her arm above her head and stared long at it. When she spoke again, hatred poured out with every word said. "She treated me fine for two years after I was born, but she started getting distant. Being a child, I pestered her every day in hopes that she would start playing with me. Instead she slapped me and snapped for me to go away. But that was just the beginning. If I came near her room, she would throw a book at me even if I was going to my room and my room was near hers. Later on, about 4-5 years later, she started hitting me. First, she would slap me if I did something wrong but then it got gruesome. If I bothered her in the kitchen- no, scratch that, anywhere- she would bring out a knife and cut me. This got to the point I couldn't feel the pain anymore."

"What about your dad?"

Lynn snorted, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? He wasn't there. He was always at work. He had no time to hang with us, but he got us money from his job. Yet he never played his part as a father…"

Dino was silent. He hesitantly asked her, "Did… you ever try to commit suicide?"

Her face was still emotionless. "Unintentionally, yes. During the age of 10, I was cutting cardboard for Dad with a sharp knife since I couldn't find any scissors. I was thinking about how Julia treated me. I suddenly stopped cutting. I remember saying 'Why does she hate me? What did I ever do to her? Sure I had pale skin but at least I'm human right?' I pressed the blade against my neck and slowly dragged it across my throat. By the time I realized what I did, I was almost done. I let out a scream and dropped the bloody knife."

As she said that, Lynn traced where the knife had cut her skin. Her face was still blank but her eyes were closed shut. Dino was quiet for a while; he rubbed her head and stood up with a grin. "Why don't we train some more?"

Lynn grinned back at him and sat up, using her whip to pull her up. "You're on, blondie!"

* * *

Dino and Lynn were still sparing when the doorbell rang. Strike, looking up from her meal, swallowed the rest of her fish and leaped onto the table near the window. A familiar face greeted her. She made those cat grins ( :3 ) and jumped on the handle of the door making it open.

Kyle looked in the room, wary of who opened the door. Strike mewed and rubbed against his leg; surprised, he flinched but realized who it was and smiled.

"Hey, Strike! Do you know where Lynn is?"

"Yep! When do I not? She's out back, sparing with her tutor."

"Sparing with her tutor? That sounds awesome!" Being the hyped boy he always is Kyle ran instantly to the backyard to see his best friend.

Lynn wiped sweat off of her forehead and ran at him with all the speed she could muster. Dino wasn't prepared for what she actually did instead of attack him.

She rammed into him with her head and pinned him to the ground, straddling him in the process. Her whip was out of her hands along with Dino's and they just stared at each other. A slow grin appeared on Dino's lips. "Are you trying to seduce me, Lynn?"

Lynn grinned at him. "Nope."

She grabbed her whip and wrapped it around his neck in a tight squeeze. This stunned the boss under her. He made a choking sound and narrowed his eyes at her. Was she different now? He noticed something wrong about her… Her eye! Instead of a pale blue, it was the same color as the other! Is this an illusion?

"Boss!"

"Behind you, Dino!"

Then he realized that he was actually standing and Lynn was behind him, whip ready. She had a large grin of triumph when he looked at her. She does have illusionary powers! A stinging pain snapped him out of his thoughts and the boss stumbled from the impact.

"Whooooaaaaa! So cool!"

Lynn and Dino both blinked at the new visitor. He had short, tanish blonde hair, much lighter hair than Dino's, and dark green eyes that were covered by glasses. He was wearing a short-sleeve shirt that said "U Mad Bro?" and ripped jeans that barely reached his ankles. He had shiny red and black shoes with knee-high socks that were dark red.

Lynn gasped and dropped her whip, running up to the stranger and tackling him in a bear hug. "Kyle! OMG, you wouldn't believe how much I missed you!"

The boy laughed and pulled her away. "I think I would, sis."

"Are you two siblings?" Dino asked, picking up his whip.

The two glanced at each other and laughed. "We're not related in any way!" they chorused, "We're just good friends!"

"Hey!" Lynn remembered, "Are you still in martial arts?"

Kyle grinned. "When am I not?"

"Great! Cuz I challenge you to a match!"

"Like you can beat me!"

"You're on!"

Dino sweat dropped as they totally ignored him and began fighting fist-to-fist. Strike purred and sat down, watching the two best friends swing their fists and kicked their legs at each other.

**Bonus: Conversations**

"Yo, Kyle, remember that one episode of Soul Eater where Maka and Soul almost kiss?"

"Of course I do! If only they would! Erg!"

"Damn it, whoever made Soul Eater! Y U NO MAKE SOUL KISS MAKA?!"

"If you make them have any relationships why don't you make them kiss, damn it!"

Strike sweat dropped at the two. They have the weirdest conversations…

**Bonus II: Pranks**

Lynn and Ashley giggled silently as the demon of Namimori walked into the committee room and saw what they spray painted on the wall.

In red paint that horribly stuck out, it said, "GOKUDERA HAYATO WAS HERE. I LOVE JUUDIAME"

Hibari narrowed his eyes and walked out quickly, determined on finding Gokudera Hayato. Whoever got in his way will feel his wrath.

The girls couldn't hold back their laughter; the illusion faded and they were on their backs laughing as loud as they could with tears running down their faces.

"Were you two the ones who did this?"

Frozen at his voice, both girls slowly looked at Hibari who had his tonfas out. They gulped.

"I'll bite you to death!"

The rest of the day for the two sisters was wasted running for their lives from the angered skylark. Kids, do **_NOT_**, under any circumstances, pull a prank on the demon of Namimori. You will be possibly murdered brutally by Hibari Kyoya.

**CGP: Ya… I added the bonuses so it would be longer but I guess that didn't happen.**

**Strike: At least it helped, kinda.**

**CGP: Don't own KHR or Soul Eater sadly.**

**Strike: Hey, make sure to check out Coldgaze's other stories "Let It Burn" and "Piercing Rain"!**

**CGP: REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**CGP: Hello dere, readers!**

**Strike: We would like to thank the guest, or Momo, for reviewing and giving us some advice!**

**As a reply:**

**1) That's a spoiler. ^_^**

**2) Well, this is my story and I can do anything I want with it. (I hope I didn't sound like a stuck up jerk ._.) Besides, if you read my sister's story (Anime in My World? Awesome! by Starlightfoxninja), there is a Wind flame in it too.**

**3) If you're talking about Shift, he was going easy on Ashley. He knew that she would most likely be dead on the school grounds so he went easy on her.**

**4) The Kyuudiame knows everything. That's how Reborn knows. (Idk what that was)**

**5) Um, where exactly does it say something about flames…? Is that just advice?**

**6) Don't worry, I won't do anything like that.**

**7) Lynn does have two flames: Lightning and Mist. She doesn't use it much in the Daily Life Arc, Kokuyo arc, or Varia Arc, but it's very important in the Future Arc.**

**8) Lynn can be a trickster too but mainly she's kind and cheerful.**

**9) Is that a note too?**

**Thank you for de cookies! *munches on them like a hamster* Omnomnom!**

**The Wolf & the Lion**

Chapter 7

_Lynn's POV_

_BOOOOOOOOOM!_

_Lynn and _Tsuna flinched as Reborn pushed down another bomb after they got the question wrong.

Smoke coated her cheeks and she coughed, waving it away from her face with a hand.

"Hey, Reborn! In what universe is there a tutor who activates an explosion when you answer a question wrong?!"

"Apparently, this universe." Lynn muttered, coughing slightly.

Reborn smirked and replied, "This is the way I do it."

After Lynn was done coughing, she said, "That can't be right! It's insane!" Her neighbor nodded in agreement.

The baby walked onto their table and said to Tsuna, "It's good that you were able to get subordinates. That's not bad for a boss. Keep working harder."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Tsuna being a boss? Of what?"

Lila sighed and snatched Lynn's ear, dragging her out the room to explain. Lynn only stared at the ceiling stupidly.

"I forgot to mention this, but Tsuna is the boss of the Vongola Family."

"W-w-what?! Tsuna's a boss of a mafia family?! And he's the Vongola Boss!?"

"Yup."

"B-b-but-" Lynn dropped her voice so the people in the room couldn't hear her. "He fails at everything!"

"Shocker, I know. But what about yourself? You fail at stuff too."

"I am better than him!"

A vain popped out on Lila's forehead. She jumped and kicked the girl in the face. "Don't sound so selfish! Tsuna, like you, has potential too!"

"Owie…."

"Whine all you want, I don't care."

"You're a meanie."

"Thank you."

"…it still hurts."

"I still don't care. Now get your ass in there and study."

"But my cheek-"

"Don't care!" Kick.

Lynn went flying through the door, her face slamming into the side of the table. She immediately and held her face.

"That hurt, Lila!"

"Still don't care."

"…fuck you."

Tsuna sweat dropped. Their relationship reminded Tsuna of himself and Reborn.

Lynn stopped whimpering in pain soon. She looked confused so she tapped Tsuna and pointed outside. Tsuna followed her gaze and freaked out.

He went up to the baby who was reading a math problem out the book. "Here we use this formula."

"Hey, Reborn… over there…."

"There's someone pointing a gun at you…"

Reborn paid no mind to the little boy who sat on the branch with lots of machinery. He had a cow suit with horns to complete the look that were stuck on his afro.

"Die! Reborn!"

The branch suddenly under him broke and he fell out the tree.

Lynn gasped and ran out to the window, her whip in hand. Before he could hit the ground, the whip was safely wrapped around the boy's torso. Lynn sighed in relief from her spot in the tree where she had to literally hug the tree in order to be balance herself.

"Lynn!"

The boy blinked his green eyes at her owlishly. Then he grinned and shouted, "Thank you, big sister!"

This time, Lynn blinked owlishly at him. _Big sister? I can't be related to him; we don't look alike at all!_

But then the whip got loose and the boy dropped again. It wasn't a far distance, but when he hit the ground, he went head-first. Lynn winced.

Later, the door opened and there he was again, shouting, "It's been a while, Reborn! It's me! Lambo!"

"It came in!" Tsuna looked at his tutor. "Is this someone you know?"

Reborn ignored his question. "Remember this formula, all right?"

"Hey!" Lambo yelled, running at the Arcobaleno with his fist ready. "Don't ignore me!"

"Wait! You don't want to-" Lynn's warning came too late.

Reborn's hand was the only evidence of how Lambo got smashed into the wall, leaving a dent his size in the wall. The two friends sweat dropped.

The boy slowly slipped down from the now dented and cracked wall, muttering, "I tripped on something…" He turned around and boasted, "The 5 year-old Hitman Lambo of the Bovino family, who came from Italy, has tripped! My favorite foods are grapes and candy drops! The sworn rival of Reborn, Lambo, has tripped." Then he proceeded to laugh loudly.

Lynn glanced questioningly at her tutor and face palmed.

The Lightning Arcobaleno was on a small beach chair near the window with sunglasses on while reading.

"This is no time to relax, Lila! There's some here and I have no idea who he is!"

"Shut it or I'll get Lumi on you." As if on cue, the mouse popped her head out of Tsuna's dresser. Her green eyes shone dangerously at her. Lynn flinched and kept her mouth shut.

"Try solving this with the formula." Reborn continued, not noticing that Lambo was walked behind him.

The two glanced at each other. _This is getting weird…_

Flabbergasted, Tsuna asked, "What?! You're ignoring him!?"

"I think so, Tuna."

"Don't call me Tuna!"

"Oh my I wonder what this is." Lambo spoke in, holding up a pink grenade. "Ta-da!"

"GRENADE!" Lynn dove onto Tsuna's bed and hid under his blankets as if it would shield her.

"Die Reborn!"

Once the grenade was thrown at the infant, he just smacked it away. It hit Lambo's face and made him fly out the window landing in the tree. Then it exploded.

Lynn's head peeped out the blanket. "Are we safe?"

Lila lifted her glass and said, "What happened?"

"Now the next question."

Tsuna slammed his hands on the table and exclaimed, "You didn't have to go that far. You know him, right?"

Reborn turned his head and smirked. "I don't know him."

"What?" Lynn asked, popping over Tsuna's shoulder.

"Anyway, the Bovino family is a small to medium sized mafia. But unlike the Elyttrico Users, they are pretty much weak. I can't be bothered with lower-ranking people."

"H-he's so cool…" the two chorused in awe.

Lynn jogged beside her sister who was hurrying to school. She had toast in her mouth and was trying to shove it all in her mouth while running.

"Aren'pt yew goin' wit tuna?" Ashley asked, stumbling over her words and feet.

Lynn shook her head. "Nah. I want to run to school with my sis."

The brunette rubbed her little sister's head with a grin and swallowed the rest of her toast. "Hibari said I could come in late today if I wanted to. I don't know why but at least I get to hang out with my little sis till her boyfriend comes along."

"O-oi! Tsuna is not my boyfriend!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! He's only a friend!"

"Mmhmm. Keep lying."

"You shut up!"

Playfully, Lynn leapt on her sister but she backed up in time. Ashley grabbed her arm and forced it on her back tugging it toward her head.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Uncle! Uncle!" Lynn shouted, laughing.

Ashley released her and rubbed her head again. "Let's get to school, brat."

"I am not a brat!"

Lynn skipped beside her friend through the hallways of the school who was in deep thought. When she noticed him like that, she tugged his sleeve.

"You okay, Tsuna?"

His head snapped her way but he relaxed. "Y-yeah. I was just thinking about what happened earlier."

"What happened?"

"There was this woman that gave me a soda randomly and rode away on her bike. I dropped it onto the ground and this weird, purple smoke floated out of it. It killed a bird!"

They walked to their room and opened the door. Who greeted them surprised Lynn.

"Good morning, 10th!"

"It's you!" Lynn yelled, pointing at him dramatically. She grabbed her whip and lashed it at him.

Gokudera jumped out of the way and scoffed. He took out his dynamites.

"L-Lynn, Gokudera-kun, wait!" Tsuna cried, desperately trying to stop them before they start fighting.

Lynn looked at him, anger and confusion in her eyes.

"L-Lynn, Gokudera-kun's good! He's my friend!" Tsuna continued.

Lynn dropped her stance and tilted her head, her lighter eye scanning his figure. Her whip was secured on her hip and she crossed her arms. She glared at Gokudera.

"Oh? You're still playing that mafia game?" Yamamoto said, placing a hand on Lynn's head like an arm rest.

Lynn jerked out her trance and she smiled at the baseball player. "Hey, Yamamoto!"

He grinned at her. "Looks like fun! Let me into the "family" thing too."

The female brunette looked at him with a confused look. _Doesn't he know this isn't an actual game? _

"What? You're after becoming the 10th's right hand man!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto, his fist raised. Then he pointed it in his face and stated, "It won't go easy for you. The 10th's right hand man is me!"

Tsuna did a 'calm-down' motion with his hands and said, "Let's just forget about all this boss and subordinate stuff."

"But why, Tsuna?" Lynn piped in, "It's fun!"

Tsuna's jaw dropped. He shook his head and replied, "No, it is not! Have you seen what Reborn does?"

She put a finger to her lips and whispered, "I'm doing this to trick Yamamoto."

"Come on; let me in your group. Even Lynn-san's agreeing with me. The more, the merrier, right?" Yamamoto grinned.

"You guys are in the way."

Lynn and Tsuna turned around and saw Hana and Kyoko standing behind them.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko chirped.

Lynn felt the urge to roll her eyes at how bright the school idol was. Bullshit. She can just go-

Lila whacked the girl in the head and hissed, "Don't finish that thought." And then she was gone. The Elyttrico User stared at where her tutor was standing at.

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head and greeted shyly, "K-Kyoko-chan! Good morning…"

Noticing the pink tint on his cheeks, Lynn turned around and closed her eyes. Now why was she feeling jealous? She doesn't like Tsuna; sure, they hung out a lot ever since they met (it wasn't really A LOT since they met only a few days ago.) but that didn't mean anything. She was just there to be a good friend of him and make sure he doesn't get depressed a lot. She was just his mental support and his Lightning Guardian. No boyfriend/girlfriend business. Just boss and subordinate business. That's all.

"What?!"

Tsuna's yell jerked her back to reality. She spun on her foot and noticed something clinging onto his leg. Lynn let out a sigh and plucked Lambo off his leg. She cradled him like he was a baby.

"Who is he?"

"Aw, it's cute!"

Grumbling under her breath, Lynn felt her cheeks heat up. _Why am I doing this? I don't like kids… _She looked down at Lambo who still was tearing up, but a relaxed look on his face. _Maybe it's a motherly instinct._

Kyoko smiled and looked at the boy in her arms. "How old are you, little boy? What's your name?"

_She sounds like a pedophile… _Lynn thought, smirking mentally in amusement.

Hana tilted her head and asked, "Is it really okay to bring him to school?"

"I didn't bring him! He came here on his own!" Lynn instantly denied. Lambo shifted in her arms.

Everything seemed to quiet down. People cleared away a path for the one and only Hibari Kyoya. Lynn gulped as his gaze landed on the boy in her arms.

"I-I'll take him back immediately!" she squeaked, dashing off.

"Lynn? Lynn, wait!" Tsuna ran after her.

"Juudiame!" Gokudera chased after him.

"Make sure to be here before the bell rings!" Yamamoto called after them.

Lynn tried making Lambo more comfortable as she ran out the school. _Why did I run? Am I really afraid of Hibari?_

She stopped outside, panting. Lambo opened his eyes and yawned. Then he jumped out her arms and grinned. "Thank you, big sister!"

"Listen, you! Why are you here and why are you calling my big sister?!"

"You act like a big sister to the great Lambo! Gwahahaha!"

"Why are you here then?" She could feel her eyebrow twitching.

"Lynn!"

Said brunette turned around and spotted her friend catching up to her. Tsuna panted as he reached her.

Lynn grinned and rubbed his fluffy hair. "Sorry, that was my first instinct. Blame that little guy who apparently is my little brother."

Tsuna looked at Lambo and asked him, "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for Reborn."

"Oh, so you got lost." Lynn stated, nodding at the information.

Footsteps sounded behind them and they both turned around. Gokudera stared at Lambo with questioning eyes. "10th, who is this kid? It seems like he knows Reborn-san."

Tsuna turned his head and replied, "Uh, yeah, they're acquaintances… or something."

Snorting, Lynn muttered with a roll of her eyes, "Acquaintances? More like rivals."

The water fountain (Idk what dat is) thing beside them unexpectedly opened and Reborn appeared on a red chair. "Tsuna, classes are starting soon! Hurry up and get back to class!"

"Where the hell are you coming out from?!" Tsuna and Lynn exclaimed.

Reborn put up a finger and stated, "My hideouts in this school are all connected by a secret passageway."

"Don't just randomly do that!" Tsuna retorted.

Lambo climbed up on Tsuna and when he reached his hair, he laughed and pointed at the baby. "You fell for it! Everything up until now was staged to get you to come out!"

Raising a thin brown eyebrow, Lynn plucked his hair. "Are you sure?"

"You were crying for real…" Tsuna said.

Lambo ignored him and shouted, "Brace yourself, Reborn!" He whipped out a green rocket launcher thing, pointing it instantly at the Sun Arcobaleno.

"Reborn-san, could he be…?" Gokudera, who Lynn forgot was there, asked to Reborn.

"He's a hitman from the Bovino family." Reborn informed.

Gokudera whipped out his trusty bombs and stood in front of Tsuna. "Stay back, 10th. I'll handle this!"

"No, Gokudera-kun!"

The strings on the dynamite lit up automatically, making Lynn wonder how that happened, and the bomber shouted, "This is your end!" Then he tossed them at Lambo.

"Watch out, Lambo!" Lynn yelled but she was too late.

The cow child got hit with the explosion. Lynn winced. When the smoke cleared, Lambo was on his stomach, sniffling at the pain. He got up and immediately started crying.

"Oh no, he's crying again."

Lynn glared at Gokudera and grumbled, "Look what you did. You made a kid cry."

"He's… so weak." Tsuna concluded.

"He is a little kid! But then he is a hitman…" the girl muttered.

Lambo, while crying, pulled out a purple bazooka from his afro.

The neighbors gaped. "How the hell did he get that out?!" they exclaimed in shock.

Lambo set it down and dove in it, thus pulling the trigger. Pink smoke floated out of it and filled the air. Through the smoke Lynn could make out a much taller figure with his hands in his pockets looking cool.

"Ah, geez." he spoke in a smooth tone. He raised a hand to Tsuna and greeted, "Nice to see you again, young Vongola 10th. Ah, you too, Lynn-chan."

_Lynn-chan? Who the hell is this guy? _Lynn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _I don't like Japanese suffixes so why is he calling me this? HOW DOES HE KNOW MY NAME?!_

Tsuna looked just as lost as her. "Who is he…?"

"I've seen him somewhere before…" Gokudera muttered.

The guy saluted and said, "Thank you for taking care of my 10 year younger self."

Lynn's eyes widened. _What does he mean by that? Could that be Lambo's older version of himself? They look nothing alike!_

"This is that Lambo, who was once a crybaby."

The reactions weren't surprisingly shocking. Lynn pointed at him dramatically and shouted, "I knew it!"

Tsuna just exclaimed, "What?!"

"I see. The 10 year bazooka." Reborn nodded.

"What's that?" Tsuna and Lynn asked simultaneously.

"It's a well-used weapon in the Bovino family."

"A person hit with the 10 Year Bazooka will be replaced with themselves from 10 years in the future. But it only lasts for 5 minutes." Lambo rubbed the back of his head.

"No way. This cool guy is Lambo?" Tsuna wondered.

Lynn just shrugged. "A lot probably happened in the future. Hey, Lambo? Did I-?"

Sweat dropping, the brunette watching as Lambo approached the baby saying, "Yo, it seems you didn't recognize me, Reborn. It's me, Lambo, whom you've always been ignoring."

And that's true right now. Reborn was petting his chameleon calmly as if Lambo wasn't talking or even here. Lambo's eyes shadowed.

"Well, it seems that this is to come down to a power battle. I'll show you how much I've changed in 10 years."

He took out two horns, shouting, "Thunder Set!" Then he proceeded to stick them on his head as lightning that came out of nowhere struck him. Lynn's mark intensified in sparks.

Lynn looked at it as it sparked with electricity, then she looked at Lambo. Blue sparks covered his body but most stayed at his horns. "My horns have a million volts."

"N-no way!" Tsuna shouted.

Jolting back from her trance, Lynn yelped and jumped out the way of Lambo who was charging at Reborn. Reborn still didn't seem to notice him. Leon turned into some sort of cane and whacked Lambo's head right when he was about to attack.

"Gotta… stay… calm." he muttered as three bumps looking like a snowman appeared on his head right where the cane hit. But he ran away crying like a wimp.

Lynn face palmed. "He's still such a wimp, even ten years later."

"Geez, this morning was a disaster." Tsuna mumbled. "I got to class and was scolded…"

"Even though it was just helping a lost kid." Lynn said through her mouthful of chewed up pizza.

Gokudera growled and snapped, "Don't talk with your mouth full, woman!"

Lynn just stuck her tongue childishly.

"Why the hell are you two here anyway?"

Lynn swallowed the rest of her food and replied, "Tuna-chan is my best friend. I would always hang out with him."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Eating lunch under a clear blue sky is the best. And I want to hang out with Tsuna too!" Yamamoto beamed.

Tsuna nodded with his chopsticks in his mouth. "Yeah, that's true."

When he opened his lunch, purple smoke floated out into the air and three birds fell down from the sky. Lynn flinched.

"What the hell is that?!" she asked, looking at it. There were worms and weird stuff that shouldn't be in someone's lunch.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you."

"You'll die after one bite!"

They turned their heads at the new voices. Lynn smiled as she noticed her favorite cat sitting with her tail wrapped neatly over her black paws. Reborn was standing beside Strike with a smirk.

"Come on out. I know you're there, Bianchi."

_Bianchi? _Lynn turned her gaze toward the door Reborn was looking at before it opened. A pretty lady with pink-purple hair stood at the door. She had a green shirt that said EARTH on the front and a black scorpion tattoo on her arm.

"Ah, it's that girl from this morning!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Big sis…" Gokudera muttered and held his stomach, shutting his eyes.

"'Big sis'?! You're related?" Lynn shouted, leaping onto her feet instantly.

The woman strode over to them. "It's been a while, Hayato."

"Ciaossu, Bianchi." Reborn greeted.

A pink hue appeared on Bianchi's cheeks as she locked eyes with the Arcobaleno. "Reborn!"

Strike rolled her pale blue eyes and jumped down from the ledge she was sitting on. She landed next to Lynn and purred, rubbing her head against her arm. The brunette smiled, picking up her Electro-line and placing her in her lap.

Bianchi took a strand of her hair and played with it. "I've come to take you back, Reborn. Let's do some large-scale jobs again. The place where you belong is the dangerous and thrilling underworld."

"I told you before Bianchi, I have the job of raising Tsuna." Reborn scolded, as if she didn't know that.

Bianchi sighed and murmured, "Poor Reborn! That means if the 10th doesn't die in some horrible accident, Reborn will never be free!" She pointed at Tsuna.

"What?!"

"Hell no!" Lynn growled, leaping to her feet. "Not on my watch!"

Tsuna looked at her in surprise with pink cheeks.

"I'll wait for it. I'll kill the 10- I mean, if the 10th dies I'll come to bring you back." Bianchi said before leaving.

Watching her carefully, Lynn relaxed and sighed.

"Gokudera's sister sure is pretty!"

Lynn looked at her cake she made- she was forced to make it because of Ashley (which would be explained later)- and sighed. Ashley, who was behind me, grinned.

"You can do this, little sis!"

Lynn glared at her. Her cake looked okay but how did it taste? She surely wasn't able to eat- once again, because of Ashley- and her stomach was rumbling even though she had lunch.

Hana, who was in front of the group, opened the door to the room and said, "Today we'll give the cakes we made in home economics class to the guys!"

_Why not me? _She thought, crying anime tears in her head.

The boys immediately cheered. Lynn deflated, whining, "I want to eat my cake!"

Ashley whacked her head with a firm "No." Lynn pouted.

A flash of pink and green passed her vision. Lynn looked and narrowed her eyes. Bianchi was in the crowd of girls- which Lynn despised- and was swapping cakes with her purple poisonous cakes. Ashley noticed and sighed.

"There are a lot of weird people coming here. First Shift, then Reborn, and now her?"

"She's in the mafia, Ash. The main reason why she's doing this is because she wants Reborn to join her back. So in order to do that, she plans to kill Tsuna." Lynn concluded, glaring as Bianchi got near her.

Ashley snorted. "These girls don't notice anything. I would notice that my cake would be swapped."

"Speaking of which, why don't you attend any classes?"

"Being in the Disciplinary Committee, I don't have to attend any classes. I just have to make sure there are no students ditching or anything like that."

"Fuck you."

When Lynn felt someone near her, she looked down. Bianchi was reaching for her cake. She growled and brought her plate away from the woman. "Hell no. Someone's eating my cake and I don't want them to die. So fuck off."

Bianchi raised her eye brow at what she said but nonetheless she backed away.

After seeing people shuffle around, Lynn had to stand on her tippy toes to see.

Tsuna had flipped the cake into the air. Suddenly a red and purple hit him. Smirking, Lynn lowered herself. "Time for some dying will."

"Dying will time? Hell yeah!" Ashley cheered.

"REBORN! I'll eat cake with my dying will!"

"And there he goes." Lynn murmured, silently hiding her cake behind her back as Tsuna dashed around eating the cake.

Something tugged at her leg. Lynn looked down. Lambo was tugging on her leg with a pleading look at her cake. She knelt down and rubbed his head. "Sorry, Lambo but I'm saving this for someone. Go check if there are other cakes."

The boy grinned and ran into the room.

"Sawada!"

_Uh oh… Tsuna got in trouble…. And Lambo won't get any cake which means…_

"Uh, Lynn? Who was that?" Ashley asked, looking over her shoulder as Lambo proceeded to take out his TYL Bazooka.

"Wait, Lambo!" Too late.

Ashley looked confused as hell when the older Lambo appeared. "Who is he? What the frick just happened?"

Lynn laughed sheepishly and said, "Well, Lambo is in the mafia too and that purple bazooka was the Ten Year Later Bazooka and Lambo shot himself with it and that's his older version."

"Wha?"

"I don't know all the details. Sorry."

Hearing footsteps, Lynn turned her head and saw Bianchi running into the room with a birthday cake that was poisonous as well. She stopped as soon as she noticed Lambo.

"You're…" A pink hue appeared on her cheeks again. "Romeo! You're Romeo!"

Ashley tilted her head to the side. "Romeo as in Romeo and Juliet? I thought his name was Lambo."

"I think Bianchi's talking about some guy she used to like. Lambo could look like him."

"Oh, Romeo, you were still alive."

The sisters shared a confused "What?"

"Take this!" Bianchi slammed the cake she had in her hands in Lambo's face. "Poison Cooking!"

"What?!" Ashley and Lynn yelled, thoroughly confused.

Lynn went up to Lambo and wiped the mess of his face. "You okay, dude?" She tried shaking his torso but he still didn't wake up.

Tsuna ran up to Lambo as well. "Lambo?"

"Oh, Tsuna, here." Lynn held out her cake she had thankfully protected and shielded from the rest.

Tsuna's cheeks turned pink before he took it gratefully and said, "T-t-thank you…"

"What?!"

"She had cake all this time!?"

"She's giving it to Dame-Tsuna too!"

"Lynn-chan!"

In order to stop them, Ashley walked up and blocked the sight with her arms crossed. Her eyes were narrowed in a glare and she had her swords out. "Get close to them and I'll slice you."

"Crap, it's Ashley-san! She works for the Disciplinary Committee right beside Hibari-san and Kusakabe-san!"

Ashley flashed them a grin. "Yep. So you better leave them alone or else I'll get Hibari on ya."

Lynn and Ashley were walking home as the sky turned a pretty orange-red. Lynn had her hands behind her head in a relaxed manner while Ashley was kicking rocks.

"Lynn, why did you give that cake to Tsuna?"

"I don't know… I wanted him to have something that wasn't poisonous. Besides, he's my friend."

"Riiiiiiiiiiigggggghhhhhhttttt. You just have a crush on him."

"Hell no!"

"Mmhmm. Keep lying."

"I don't have a crush on him!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! Besides, he has a crush on someone else…"

"I can kill her if you want."

"WHAT THE HELL, ASHLEY?!"

"I was kidding! I don't have the guts to kill someone. But, hey. There's a possibility that she doesn't like him back."

"He has a crush on the _school idol _and ever since he beat Mochida, she's being all _smiley and cheerful towards him_."

"Maybe she's being kind and thankful."

Lynn snorted, eyes shadowing. "I doubt it."

**CGP: That was one long chapter!**

**Strike: Yup! And does Lynn have a crush on Dame-Tsuna?**

**CGP: *grins evilly* Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. But hey, maybe she's just being protective over her boss!**

**Strike: True… Please review! We shall hand out cookies to all the reviewers! Also for the favorites and followers!**

**CGP: You can check out my other stories like "Let It Burn" and "Piercing Rain" which is a Soul Eater story!**

**Strike: Coldgaze does not own KHR! Only her OCs such as Lynn, Ashley, Kyle, and me!**

**CGP: See ya!**


End file.
